narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokori Uzumaki
Appearance Hokori wears a Black jacket with a red collar, grey jeans, a white t-shirt, bandages around his hands, and headphones around his neck that have the leaf village symbol on them. Some times he wears a short sleeve black jacket with a normal collar and the Konoha headband metal on his left shoulder similar to Shikamaru. On his back is a large diagonal scar that goes from his left shoulder to the lower right hip. As an adult, he grows his hair out longer and has bushier hair then normal. His attire consist of a large black cloak that covers his entire body. Under the cloak are bright purple cloth wrapped around his hands, A long Headband Protector wrapped around his waist, baggy black pants, a simple white T-shirt and black sandals. Personality Hokori has a calm, happy-go lucky personality. He cares about friends more then he cares about himself most of the time. The only time he's ever serious is during missions, saving someone, and a dead of a friend. He can't really be taken seriously by his village since not a lot of people have seen his serious side that's still alive. Background Hokori was born in the off skirts of the Land of Fire. He never met his parents born since they died from an assassination. One of the assassins found him crying after killing his parent and Feld bad of the child since they just stripped his parents away from him. The assassin retired and explored the world with Hokori while growing up At the age of 9, Hokori found out about his backstory and went into emotional breakdown not knowing what to do which awakened his Sharingan with only on 1 tomoe. Once he did this his guardian killed himself since the guilt caught up to him an seeing Hokori having a breakdown was the last straw. He didn't know what do but continue to wander until he found the Hidden Leaf Village: Konoha. He went to the academy and gained plenty of friends; He ousted to the top rank in his class and graduated at 11, became a Chunin at 13, and finally a Jonin at 15. After he became a Jonin, he found himself at unease with himself having no family to care about. He gained the mentality that friends are like family and are more important to care about then yourself. A week later, he decided to go train in the mountains so he can protect the people he loved most. He would do vigorous training, almost getting himself killed because of his own pride and determination; He developed his own jutsu since he wanted to make it self worth of being up there. He spent a whole year there before coming back to the village. His return was not taken in by open arm, that of any since he finds out that most of his friends died, rather in missions or by suicide. This would unlock his Mangekyō Sharingan since all that he has trained for would be worthless and he couldn't do what he cared most about. He didn't know what to do from there and decided to explore the world on his own. Team Inojin He joined team Inojin after one of the original team mate, Nochi, died while in a mission. Hokori's first meeting of Aki and Fuyuki, the two girls overly adore him. There first mission was at Iwagukure which was over ruined with mutated Zetsus and was owned by Heiwa Chinoike and Slime Zetsu. Fuyuki and Hokori went a different way from Aki and Inojin and had fought against them but the two fled. Aki and Inojin were captured and Hokori had to fight Slime Zetsu and Furuki had battle Heiwa, they fled once again. Hokori met his cousin Phora Mahi and went back on the hunt to find Heiwa once again with his team. Heiwa was absorbed by Slime Zetsu to create Hydra Zetsu but was defeated by Kirin. A silhouette attacked PHoar and told him to meet each other at the ruins of a village surrounded by mountains a week later. Hokori trained his hardest during that week and found Yasashi in a cave during this week and took her in. Hokori went to go fight the figure which was Baransu, the fight was long and Hokori lost his left Mangekyo Sharingan during the battle but won. Hokori went to the hospial to meet Phora and gave up her charka to Hokori as a good bye gift. Hokori gained back his eyes but could no longer use the Sharingan for a short period of time. After a quick heal, the Team later went to the Dante's Gate for a mission by Teizen Uchiha then mets a man named Astral Trinity. Astral told them that Fuyuki was royalty and had a sister named Reiko. They had to fight him to see if she's worthy to be the princess of the Oraculum Kingdom. Hokori activate his new Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but was then sealed in Seal of the Moon: Ice Prison; soon after he broke to see that Astral was dead. He denied that he wanted to leave Team Inojin since not only were they royality, but also is that they were must above his league. He wanted to do something great in his life and wanted to make a legacy for himself. He thought long and hard but csame to the conclusion that would reform the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist but he needed help with mission. He wanted to assign the Shogun of Steel, Sukiru Hagane. Sword Collector Hokori find's out about his father threw her and where Hiramekarei is, after that he has a fierce battle with Sukiru and wins. She accepts to join him and decide to go on a journey to find the Swords of the Mist. The owner of Kubikiribōchō was easily defeated and gave them a scroll where the other one's are and gave them a tag at which they can call him when the team is prepared. The users of Nuibari and Samehada we're in a team and ganged up on the two, but with some simple Genjutsu, they succeed in defeating them and gaining their tags. Before they could find the other 2 sword, a man by the name of Daitan Haruno meet them and said that he was in the same group of people with Baransu but was a natural user of Wood Release. They fought but came out as a draw since Daitan didn't want to go full power. He gave him a tag since he was the former user of Shibuki but gave it away since he didn't really need it. Hokori and Sukiru stubbled upon and temple where a extremely dark chakra was being produced. They went inside and saw a titan and a huge swarm of puppets. Sukriu fight off the puppets while Hokori went for the titan us his Susanoo. Once he has defeated his he was transported to a place under the temple where a man with brown and red hair with a pair of Rinnegan with Tomoe formation similar to the Rinne Sharingan and told him that he was the first person to defeat his titan. The man told him about the spirit Meirikimono, with he power of the the Nine-Tail but its the hate greater then any other, and how he was sealed inside him. He would then place his hand on Hokori's right eye and give him only 1/4 of his charka and told him that now he has the Rinnegan before the old man turned himself into stone making sure that the demons chakra of that great amount of possible destrucion will never spread to the world ever again. The puppets were disab;led and went back to finding the swords. Upon his first use of the Rinnegan against the weiler of Shibuki, he was wrapped to another dimension of a corrupted plains where there was a version of himself that purple and black with the Rinnegan on his Right eye while his own was gone. The figure was said to be Meirikimono and described speaking about how he needs to defeat him to gain the Rinnegan's full potential. It seemed like they were equally mated until Hokori uses Adamantite Sealing Chains that would turn Meikimono's chakra into his own and gaining his Rinnegan. He wrapped back to the real world and Sukiru already took care of Shibuki. Hokori forgot all about Yasashi and went back to village with her. Abilities Hokori is not a prodigy so he had to work extremely hard to get to where he is today. He is a great strategist and spot a person's weakness without them knowing. After training for 1 year, he has grown to be a diver and dangerous shinobi overall, he only downfall is his lack of Genjutsu and limited Wind Release. He also has a very large chakra pool and increased greatly with Phora's boost. His endurance and stamina are higher then an average Uzumaki. He can take a large amount of beating before going down for the count. After gaining Phora's chakra, Hokori gains a pseudo-affinity for lightning release and a remoteness of Star Chakra inside of his without eating a Starfruit. As he got older, he found out how to plan fights almost 30-50 turns ahead then the average person. His agility and dexterity increased and could perform 10 hand seals per second with perfect accuracy. His chakra pool has grown greatly since he has been training to make it larger, but not forcefully. Chakra control slowly became natural to him since raising chakra at a healthy rate would make sure you can have self control over one's chakra. Ninjutsu His Ninjutsu is strongest suit who it comes to fighting. He can make some diver combination jutsus with his clones and leave his target at their knees. His favorite Nature is Water since it can be used in plenty of combinations and can overpower anyone if used in large amounts. Most of his techniques would do more internal damage then external. When he became an adult, his skill with Ninjutsu grew greatly. He started using Water Release less and began using other Nature Transformations in battle. Using them in conjunction with one another in strong or unpredictable ways would gain him a great advances. Sometimes he would use fake Kekkei Genkai like Scorch Release by simply mixing Fire and Wind Release together in larger amounts. Fuinjutsu Since he has the blood of the Uzumaki clan, his Fuinjutsu is significantly great. He has the Adamantine Sealing Chains and Adamantine Attacking Chains to use them together to weaken his foes and seal them away if he needs to. Taijutsu Taijutsu is rare for Hokori but can be deadly for anyone on the receiving end of it. His Earth release makes it very easy to knock out anyone and can counter the Gentle Fist technique with ease. He doesn't like using it because it involves close range combat and could leave him vulnerable in one slip-up. Bukijutsu Even though he's not that good at Taijutsu, he is excellent at Bukijutsu. He can go a full one on one match without Ninjutsu and the proper Ninja Tools against some with his equal Skill without Ninja Tool and Ninjutsu and win. He is always packed with 2 large Ninja pouches with scroll, paper bombs, smoke bomb, wires, etc. Kenjutsu With the Sharingan, he has easily learned plenty of sword techniques from the opponents that he has faed against in the past years. He has naturally born well with it since his father, Rui Uchiha, was an excellent swordsmen so he could have gained subconscient traits from his dad even though they have never met. Genjutsu Even those he has a Mangekyō Sharingan, he doesn't use genjutsu a lot at all. The only times it's ever used is when he has to do a quick getaway or his opponent is about to kill him. He can be very creative with his Genjutsu: Sharingan though, as in he can make a person go insane to a degree. It doesn't take a lot of chakra to use his Genjutsu because of his Uzumaki and Uchiha blood. Dojutsu Sharingan After Phora gave her chakra to him, he has gained a special set of Sharingan, they have slightly increased secure skills to see opponents actions, his Genjutsu: Sharingan has a much greater effect on people, and can see a proper chakra flow and points similar to the Byakugan. This would normally use more charka but it's not an issue since it has been increase greatly. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Like is Sharingan, Phora's chakra somehow made gave him the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan so Hokori uses it much more than then he had the regular MS. Hokori has two MS abilities, for his right eye he has Amatsujūjiro and his left eye is Amaterasu and Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. Any of his clones can use these abilities but can only use for 4 minute before turning into there raw substance or puffing away. He can use these abilities for a long time but with the Susanoo Clock active, he can use the both of these to make it a chaotic, destructive, and unpredictable force to recon with. The color of his skeletal and muscle-based Susanoo is a red and orange tint while his Armored Susanoo is a crimson red. He can use the Susanoo Cloak abilites, it just take much more chakra, this is limited to the normal Stage 2 Susanoo. He rarely uses the Complete Body: Susanoo since it take way too much Chakra. Rinnegan His Rinnegan replaces his right Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan and gives him all Six Paths techinuqes like a normal Rinnegan user. Including to this, Amatsujūjiro got a power boost and he also has a similar form of Kamui. His skills with the the Six Paths abilities are rusty but he can use it in smart ways. He can still use his normal Sharingan but he when he tries to activate his Eternal Mangekyou Shringan it will turn into a Rinnegan. Trivia -His favorite food is Ramen -His least favorite food is Peaches -He was actually never given an official last name until the novel Chronicles of the Leaf: Bonds of the Generation and Naruto: Gunki Monogatari came out that gave him one. -It was unknown what his original team was, All is known was that the other two members also had special dojutsu but there sensei didn't have any but specified to have the Kekkei Genkai, Magnet Release. -The character Oddgar was planned to be his pet but was changed since Oddgar was quote "Too damn cute for any one to own him." -Hokori had many Kekkei Genkai planned for him to have: Lava Release, Byakugan, Storm Release, Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and Ice Release were all high candidates for his main Kekkei Genkai. Later 3 out of 5 of these traits, Ice and Lava Release, were given to other characters that he is close to him while the Byakugan was later created into his special Sharingan. He almost got Storm Release again but was again scraped. His theme song is Shooting Star